Bonne Année
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Parfois ça à a du bon de passer la nouvelle année dans un autre royaume, c'est ce que va découvrir Tony résumé pas terrible, l'histoire en dit plus TONYxLOKI slash, lemon, relation homosexuelle


**Bonne Année**

**Pairing** : Tony x Loki

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Parfois ça à a du bon de passer la nouvelle année dans un autre royaume, c'est ce que va découvrir Tony ^^ résumé pas terrible, l'histoire en dits plus TONYxLOKI slash, lemon, relation homosexuelle

**Note** : bonjour/bonsoir, ceci est un OS qui comportera un lemon, voilou je tenais à le préciser au cas où ^^ Bonne lecture:)

**Note 2** : merci à The Writer is a Unicorn d'avoir corrigé cette fiction

...OoO...

Thor avait insisté pour que ses amis, les Avengers ainsi que Jane, Darcy et le docteur Selvig, soient chez lui à Asgard afin de franchir le cap de la nouvelle année. Il était heureux de les accueillir dans son palais et pourrait enfin présenter sa compagne à Frigga, sa mère.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien, l'Hydromel coulait à flot, au plus grand plaisir de Tony qui en commanda pour son retour sur Terre. Un peu avant minuit, le génie décida de se promener dans le palais. Ne sachant pas où il allait il se laissait guider par ses sens fortement endommagés par l'alcool pulsant dans ses veines.

Ayant le nez en l'air pour observer les moindres détails de la déco, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui et finit par percuter une personne. Il s'était presque retrouvé par terre lorsque deux bras fins mais puissants le retinrent parfaitement et le relevèrent en douceur. Il leva la tête et tomba sur les yeux mentholés du Dieu du mensonge.

- Alors le mortel ! Pas capable de faire un pas devant l'autre ? se moqua Loki de sa lente voix moqueuse

Il portait son ''uniforme'' Asgardien mais sans le côté _bling bling_. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il était magnifique, attirant et par conséquent : tout à fait bandant. C'est ce que la petite voix dans la tête de Tony affirmait. Ses yeux noisettes se baladaient sur le corps parfait du dieu, il se demanda alors si Loki baisait aussi comme un dieu. Il se promit de vérifier cela avant de repartir sur sa planète.

- Tu as perdu ta langue homme de fer ? Demanda Loki

- En ce moment le seul endroit où ma langue voudrait être c'est dans ta bouche, répondit le dit homme de fer d'une voix rauque et excitée.

Cela fit rire doucement le dieu qui ne s'empêcha pas de se prendre au jeu de Stark. Il voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer.

- Alors pourquoi n'y est-elle pas déjà ? provoqua le dieu.

Stark ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta. Il se jeta violemment sur les lèvres de Loki, sa température corporelle grimpa de quelques degrés tant le corps du dieu était chaud et excitant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à Loki comme si son corps était un aimant. Le dieu répondait au baiser de manière moins animale que Tony, ses mains enserraient la taille du mortel, elles descendaient de temps en temps sur ses fesses et les malaxaient légèrement.

Le baiser dura quelques minutes et fut arrêté quand le dieu décida de les emmener dans ses quartiers. Il y poussa le mortel en chaleur sur le grand lit et alla s'allonger sur lui frottant leur bassin sensuellement. Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient tous les deux tendus à l'extrême.

Les baisers langoureux de Loki dévièrent sur l'oreille de Tony ce qui le fit frissonner. Le dieu le remarqua et lui souffla tendrement dans l'oreille.

- Tu es si excitant Tony, sois mien.

Le play-boy se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure, la voix de Loki déclencha une vague de plaisirs qui le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les doux cheveux du dieu, sa tête était renversée en arrière tandis que Loki parcourrait sa gorge ainsi que sa poitrine. Tony ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa chemise avait été déboutonnée. La langue du dieu s'attarda sur ses tétons, il les mordillait et les aspirait dans sa bouche si chaude.

- Oh Loki, t'es tellement chaud, murmura Tony.

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse ? demanda le dieu avant de prendre sa forme Jotun

Au contact de la peau glacée de Loki, le mortel eut un hoquet de surprise. Il admira la peau bleue de Loki, il avait froid mais il n'y prêta pas attention, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant était la beauté sauvage de Loki. Jamais il n'avait vu une aussi sublime créature que celle qui était dans ses bras.

- T'es magnifique, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du dieu

Les yeux rouges du Jotun s'encrèrent dans ceux de Tony. Il embrassa le génie tendrement, effleurant ses lèvres qui restèrent collées quelques instants aux siennes lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Il reprit sa forme Asgardienne et Tony poussa un petit gémissement de mécontentement ce qui fit sourire Loki

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs de froid petite créature fragile, Loki avait chuchoté contre sa bouche.

Stark eut un petit sourire en coin. Il recommença à frotter son érection contre celle de Loki. Ses mains déshabillaient le dieu pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser s'échapper des bruits excitant à l'oreille de Loki. Il désirait puissamment le mortel et ferait tout pour le posséder. Ses dents vinrent titiller la peau sensible de l'aine de Tony. Il s'aventura plus bas, caressa les poils de son nez, huma son odeur masculine et s'occupa des testicules du génie. De son côté, Tony grognait de plaisirs, son souffle était court et sa respiration saccadée. Il avait un dieu entre les jambes, l'idée le fit rire doucement et quand il sentit la bouche de Loki engloutir sa longueur il soupira de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec aucune femme. Même avec Pepper les relations sexuelles lui paraissaient fade comparée à cette fellation, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il se ferait prendre par le dieu alors ?

Loki s'affairait à sa tâche et décida de donner plus de plaisir à son amant, il sentit Tony tressaillir quand il fit glisser un doigt lubrifié en lui. Stark grimaça sous l'intrusion mais se détendit vite car le dieu savait le rendre à l'aise. Les doigts de Loki étaient longs et fins, comment des mains aussi délicates pouvaient donner autant de plaisirs ?

Deux doigts furent rajoutés peu après étirant Tony afin que la pénétration ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Loki remonta embrasser Tony à pleine bouche et se positionna à l'entrée préparée du milliardaire, il poussa légèrement pour ne faire entrer que son gland. Ils gémirent de concert dans la bouche de l'autre, Loki s'efforça de ne pas s'enfoncer totalement tant il se sentait bien à l'intérieur de ce corps si désirable. Il entra donc progressivement jusqu'à la garde, il resta un moment à l'arrêt en attendant le feu vert de Tony.

Quand Stark l'eut pleinement accepté, il donna un léger coup de rein pour que son sexe s'enfonce plus qu'il ne l'était. Cela fit crier doucement son amant qui ne ressentait plus que du plaisir à être pénétré. Le dieu se retira entièrement afin de s'enfoncer à nouveau sans hésitation. Le mortel était délicieux, il se sentait à sa place. S'en suivit alors plusieurs va et vient, leur corps transpiraient et tremblaient tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

Loki voulut changer d'angle, il se retira et amena Tony au-dessus de lui, celui ci fut alors assis au-dessus du dieu qui s'était empressé de se fondre à nouveau en lui. Le playboy ondulait contre les hanches de Loki, il n'avait plus aucunes pensée cohérentes. Un seul nom lui venait en tête : Loki.

La main fine vint attraper l'érection douloureuse du mortel et la branla de plus en plus rapidement, calquant le rythme de la pénétration. Les deux hommes étaient proches de la délivrance

- Viens en moi, avait murmuré Tony dans le cou de Loki

C'est ce qu'il fallut au dieu pour jouir activant ainsi la jouissance de Tony qui cria le nom de son amant. Ils restèrent dans cette position, complètement essoufflés mais heureux. Loki releva la tête et vit les yeux brumeux de son mortel, il posa son front contre celui de l'autre et ferma les yeux profitant de l'instant. Dehors les cris de joie se faisaient entendre, la nouvelle année avait alors commencée. Sortant de sa léthargie Tony susurra mollement un vague ''bonne année'' avant d'embrasser tendrement son dieu. Loki se retira du corps de Tony qui sentit le sperme encore chaud couler le long de ses cuisses. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras du Jotun. Ils se couchèrent étroitement serrés l'un à l'autre. Loki chuchota d'une voix chaude :

- Je t'aime Tony Stark

Pensant que celui-ci s'était endormis n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il entendit un ''moi aussi'' prononcé dans un souffle. Il eut un sourire satisfait et jura de ne plus jamais laisser cet être précieux le quitter.

...OoO...

Finis ^^ vos impressions ?

Merci de m'avoir lue;)


End file.
